ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid
:"Mermaid" redirects here. For the creature of the same name and similar physiology that lives on Earth, see Mermaid (Earth). Mermaids (人魚 Ningyo) are the native sapient inhabitants of Hōheikyū. They take the appearance of humans with fish-like tails, and resemble their cousins from Earth. While they bear similarities, they are unrelated to the Merfolk of the Grand World. Overview Mermaids have a very humanoid appearances from the torso up, and their appearance from male to female are identical to their human cousins. The Mermaids that dwell on Hōheikyū are a similar case to that of a Saiyan, and are not technically native to Hōheikyū. They were transported there from Earth, and have since become the leading species on the Planet due to a lack of any sapient species on Hōheikyū. Unlike their Earthling Mermaid and Human cousins, Mermaids of Hōheikyū are a powerful species well suited to fighting, having evolved to compete with the Planets own armada of deadly underwater species. They are capable of manipulating both ki and water itself, and often build weapons to help kill prey. Similar to their Earthling cousins, they live typically underwater in massive communities near the sea bottom. The cities they live in are what humans would call Atlantis, which is the name of the Earthling Mermaid community. Mermaids however, are capable of something unique that their cousins are not capable of, which is walking on land. This happens when a mermaid goes onto dry land and becomes dry itself, their fins morph into legs, which allow them to dwell on land as well. In this respect, they would be identical to Humans. This "defence mechanism", prevents both pitiful beachings and allows the mermaid to escape predators who are too strong for it to fight off. Mermaids possess a few traits unique to their race, or uncommonly seen in others: *'Eternal Youth and Longetivity:' Mermaids are species that either outwardly age very slowly or not at all after reaching physical maturity, and some recorded cases appear to be at least 200 years of age. They also have a lifespan dwarfing that of a humans by a decent century, and even by their 90s, do not appear to be any older than a human in their twenties or thirties. This quality of their beings is stated to be more magical than anything else. *'Water Manipulation:' An ability that is hereditary of the Mermaid race—they are one of the few races that possess the ability of elemental manipulation—water manipulation is only possible due to the fact that they are naturally attuned to the sea. However, it is activated by infusing their natural ki within a body of water, even possibly the water of their own body, before activating the ki to 'take control' of the water so to speak. This allows them to manipulate, absorb, and generate water in any way they wish—as long as they are near water in the first place. The pressure and any other factors can easily be manipulated as long as they have enough ki to do so. *'Regeneration:' Mermaids, while in Mermaid form, are capable of regenerating their tail, should it be damaged or cut off in any way, it can come back no matter the damage extent. The regeneration is similar to Namekian regeneration in the length it takes to fully regenerate massive damage, and the fact that it is stressful on the body and cannot be repeatedly in a day used without tiring out. *' :' Some Mermaids are capable of the rare ability to shapeshift their limbs or body into various different things. This ability is very rare and not common among the mermaids, but those who use it can change their appearance fully, or change their limbs into different items such as a cutlass, or even a plant-like construct. This ability is unrelated to the natural ability of a Mermaid's for their fins to dry into legs, but those who use this ability can maintain human legs even when wet if they focus on the change. *'Magic:' Mermaids are capable of minor magic, which can be tied to the shapeshifting, It is this magic which allows them to effectively breathe underwater with no ill effects, as without it, they would have to surface much like other marine mammals to breathe. Appearance Mermaids have the upper-appearance of humans, and the lower-torso that is very fish-like, however, it is noted to feel much more like that of a dolphin's skin, rough like sandpaper. When they become dry, they're tails become human legs, and they take on an appearance identical to humans. Half-Breeds Like the Mermaid from Earth despite having fish-like tails, they are, effectively, marine mammals. They give live birth, and, when in human form, can interbreed with humans. A hybrid has never been documented, however, and this comes from statements by Mermaids themselves. Category:Species